Her Infinity
by The-Effulgent-One
Summary: Annabel Swan, or as she prefers Anna is Bella Swan's younger sister. Anna and her sister decided to move to Forks Washington to live with their father Charlie so her mother could travel with her new husband Phil. While staying in Forks, Anna Swan did not expect to find her own little infinity in a mess of vampires and werewolves. Jacob/OC. Mixture between book & movie verse.
1. Twilight- chapter 1: The Move

_**Her Infinity**_

**Summary:** Annabel Swan, or as she prefers Anna is Bella Swan's younger sister. Anna and her sister decided to move to Forks Washington to live with their father Charlie so her mother could travel with her new husband Phil. While staying in Forks, Anna Swan did not expect to find her own little infinity in a mess of vampires and werewolves.

**OC:** Annabel Helen Swan.

**Portrayed By:** Emma Watson.

* * *

><p>"Anna, sweetie!" I heard my mother shout from down stairs. "It's time to leave!"<p>

I let out a long sigh, and zipped up my last suitcase. Unlike Bella, I was bringing mostly everything I need with me. There were a few things that I didn't have enough suite cases for my mother Renee was going to deliver them over to my father Charlie's house. Our mother wanted to go on the road with her husband fill, so my older sister Bella and I decided to move in with our father for the time being. Now don't get me wrong, I love my father. Not so much, Forks Washington. Forks Washington was very cold and rainy, and had a very small amount of people. I loved the warmth, and I'd miss very much. I had to do this, for my mother's happiness.

I grabbed my suitcase, and dragged it down the stairs. There was a small thud every time it rolled onto one, new step. As I reached the bottom my reddish-brown haired, blue eyed mother was there waiting for me. She immediately pulled me into a tight hug.

"Now, you don't have to go if you don't want to." She murmured into my hair. "If you want to stay, just tell me. I'll stay here with you."

I let out a strangled chuckle, as I tried to contain myself from sobbing. "I want to go, Mom." My voice wavered as I spoke. "It'll be good to see Charlie again...I haven't seen him in such a long time. He sounded so happy when Bella and I told him that we wanted to live with him, I don't want to disappoint him."

"Oh, I know." Mom whispered, pulling away first. "I'm just going to miss you to."

"I'll miss you too, Mom." I smiled. I was going to miss my fun, erratic, hair-brain mother. I'd miss her like hell.

She smiled back, and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Come on, now. Bella and Phil are waiting for us in the car."

"Okay," I nodded. I followed her out the house, taking one last glance over my shoulder, and said goodbye to the house I grew up in with my mother and sister.

"Girls," My mother spoke to Bella and me as we entered the airport. "You don't have to do this."

"We want to do this." I spoke for me and my sister. Bella was always a bad liar, I was slightly better at it. Slightly. Bella and I had a lot of similarities: we both had chocolate brown eyes, we were both clumsy- either of us couldn't go a day without tripping over ourselves, quiet, and timid. Though, I was great a volleyball despite my clumsiness, and had played junior varsity back at our old school. Our mother had tried to set us up for ballet when we were younger, and because of our clumsiness we sucked.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will," Bella nodded.

"I'll see you both soon," she insisted. "You girls can come home whenever you want -I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

I bit the insides of my cheeks as I saw the sacrifice she was making when she said those words. I couldn't come home, than my Mother would be unhappy.

"Don't worry about us," Bella insisted. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."

She hugged Bella, and then hugged me one last time. I inhaled her scent of cherry shampoo, and vanilla perfume trying to memorize what she had smelled like. When she let go, Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. We were both nervous, about living with our father. When we got onto the plane, she was gone.

As we arrived to Port Angles, it was raining. It was always raining, and I started to feel homesick. I will really miss the sun.

"Do you think Charlie will pick us up in his cruiser?" Bella asked, as we got our luggage. Our father was the chief of police in Forks, I, unlike Bella had thought it was so cool. I loved riding in the police cruiser; it was like nothing bad could ever happen to us.

"Most likely," I answered. I shivered as we walked outside into the cold. I buttoned up my jean-jacket, and rubbed my arms. What I was wearing was too cold for Port Angles, but since it was my last day in Phoenix I decided to wear something to honor the warmth. A red tank-top, short jeans, and tan, laced, angle boots.

"I'm going to buy a car, when I see a chance." Bella declared, as we saw Charlie waiting for us with the cruiser. We walked over to him, and he gave me an awkward hug. Charlie wasn't really good with body-communication. He was like us, timid, and quiet. He gave Bella another awkward hug, and she stumbled away from him.

"It's good to see you, girls," he said. "How's Renee?"

I looked a lot like my father; I had gotten his fair skin, and curly chocolate brown hair, and matching chocolate brown eyes- also the same as my sister. We were even the same height 5'4. Though, I had gotten my heart shaped face from my mother.

"She's great." I answered, with a smile. "It's great to see you, Dad."

"Yeah," Bella agreed, rubbing her arms, awkwardly.

"I found a good car for you, Bells, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in. "Though, it's for Ann, also."

"What kind of car?" Bella asked, suspiciously. I couldn't blame her. She was just trying to be optimistic.

Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy." Charlie answered.

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" He asked her.

"No." Bella answered, but I did- barely. I could remember his son Jacob, clearly though. He was my age, just two months older than me. He also had two older sisters around Bella's age.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.

"-Didn't he have a son named Jacob... and two daughters Rachel and Rebecca?" I asked, cutting into the conversation.

"Yes he did," Charlie nodded; looking at me through his rear-view mirror. "Billy's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued. "So he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" Bella asked, not seeming dazed that Billy was now in a wheelchair.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really."

"When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.

"Ch - Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic..."

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore." He urged.

"What did you pay for it?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for the both of two. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at her with a hopeful expression.

"That's great!" I admit a large grin formed on my face. Now I didn't have to walk to school. "Thanks so much."

"You're welcome; I just want you and Bella to be happy here."

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, three-bedroom house that he'd bought with Renee.

It took a couple of trips to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the east bedroom that faced out to the woods. The room looked almost the same as I left it. Wooden floors, coral walls, off-white lace curtains (just like in Bella's room), under the window on the north wall, was a white window seat, with yellow and pink decorative pillows. Instead of a crib it was now a full size bed, light blue bedding, which had floral decor on it, a white head board pushed up against the west wall, along with a small white nightstand with a light blue lamp on top of it. An old white vanity on the east wall, and a white wooden desk with an old computer on the top pushed up against the south wall.

"Uh, the desk was from Billy's daughter Rebecca, the computer was Rachel's, and the vanity was your Grandma Helen's." Charlie hesitantly said, as he walked up behind me. I turned around to face him with a smile.

"It's great; you didn't have to do this." I told him, and he nodded.

"Like I said, I want you to be happy here." With that he left me to my own bidding. I pulled my clothes out of my suite cases, and either folded them gently and placed them in my vanity, or hanged them up in my closet. I placed photos of my friends and family onto wall above my bed, and placed my Minnie Mouse alarm clock on my nightstand. I then hanged up my posters of favorite movies, actors, or book either one of my walls. I then hanged gold Christmas lights which drooped from my ceiling perfectly. I nodded in success when I was almost finished unpacking.

It was getting late, so I grabbed my bathroom necessities and that I shared with Bella- while Charlie had gotten his own, and jumped into the showers. I let the warm water rain down, and relaxed. One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. I enjoyed being alone to my thoughts, as not having to worry about anything right now and then.

After a twenty minute shower, I changed into a long-sleeve flannel pajama set, and dried my hair before going to bed, thinking about the first day of school tomorrow, before slowly sinking into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Car

**Her Infinity**

**Summary: **Annabel Swan, or as she prefers Anna is Bella Swan's younger sister. Anna and her sister decided to move to Forks Washington to live with their father Charlie so her mother could travel with her new husband Phil. While staying in Forks, Anna Swan did not expect to find her own little infinity in a mess of vampires and werewolves.

**OC: **Annabel Helen Swan.

**Portrayed By: **Emma Watson.

* * *

><p>I had woken up early the next morning, and saw thick fog outside my window. I changed out of my pajamas and headed over to the bathroom I share with Bella, and brushed my teeth. I hated morning breath; it was the worst feeling possible to have after a good night sleep. I walked back over to my room, and changed into jeans, thigh-length, leather, boots, a white tank-top, and a grey knit oversize cardigan. I put on my signature headband, and applied my small amount of make-up at my new vanity.<p>

I heard a honk from outside, coming from the west side of the house, so I walked into Bella's home, and looked outside the window. Two people pulled up the drive way one looked about my age, but very tall, with coppery colored skin, long black, shiny hair, and a hint of a childish roundness on his face.

The other was in a wheel cheer, his long black, shiny hair pulled back into a ponytail, he looked about Charlie age, but with a few more age lines, and like the boy he also had coppery colored skin.

I exchanged a look with my sister, and motioned my head outside. She got up from her bed and we walked down the old, wooden stairs and out the door.

"Bella, Anna," Charlie addressed us, as we made our way over to them. "You two remember Billy Black."

"Absolutely," I smiled at Billy. "You're, still looking good."

"Well, I'm still dancing. Glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." Billy chuckled.

Bella and I both chuckled as we glanced over at Charlie who was blushing in embarrassment.

"Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill." Charlie hostilely joked.

"After I ram you in the ankles," Billy retorted, wheeling himself after Charlie.

Bella and I watched the two play around, before Billy son's whom I'm almost absolutely sure is Jacob caught our attention.

"Hi, I'm Jacob," he introduced timidly. I smiled at him, happy that I was correct on my assumption, while Bella stared at him a look of confuse like manner. It seemed like I was the only one who actually remembered, and Jacob caught on to this. "The three of us used to make mud-pies when we were younger." He reminded her.

"Right...No, I remember." Bella lied. "Are they always like this?"

"It's getting worse with old age." Jacob chuckled. I couldn't help but joining as Charlie came back and patted the red, rusty, Chevy Pickup.

"So what do you think of your home coming gift?" Charlie asked, his eyes flickering between me and Bella. I felt a large smile form on my face, as I gaped in awes by the truck.

When Charlie had warned up about the truck yesterday, I could say that both Bella and I were a little suspicious about it. Now seeing it, I couldn't be happier.

"No way! The truck's for us?" Bella asked, seeming in awes as well.

"Dad this is perfect!" I praised.

"Just brought it off Billy, here," Charlie confirmed.

"Awesome!" Bella cheered, a real smile- not a fake one, actually formed on her face. She, quickly hopped in the driver seat, as Jacob and I made our way to the passenger side. He opened the door, and motioned with his hand for me to go in.

"As you wish, my lady," He joked, and chuckled afterword.

"Thank you, my lord." I joked using a British accent, and then hopped in the truck, Jacob quickly joining the two of us in the car.

"Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but - besides that you should be good." He informed Bella before giving her the keys.

"That's this one?" She asked. Pointing to the clutch, wanting to make sure it was the right was the right one.

"Yeah, yeah," Jacob confirmed.

"Want to ride to school with us?" Bella offered.

"It'll be fun," I urged.

"Oh, I go to school on the reservation." He said, with a sad smile.

"Oh right," I frowned. "It would've been greeted to know someone on the first day."

"Yeah," Bella agreed.

Bella and I were in different grades, so we probably wouldn't have any classes together. We might pass each other in the hallways a few times, but then that would be it. My only hope for today is that we would have the same lunch period, so I wouldn't have to sit alone.

Fingers cross.


End file.
